


Give Chase

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Lucifer, Beta!Samandriel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scents, alpha!Gadreel, omega!Michael, omega!dean, red/gold eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: After years of pining, Gadreel finally gets the courage to ask Michael to be his mate.





	Give Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/gifts).



> Another Ficmas fic for y’all, this one for the one and only, the amazing @decaffeinatedbluebirdjellyfish. Enjoy, love. 
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas

“Can you even handle him?” 

“Samandriel, I am a  _ grown  _ man.” Gadreel rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers down the suit he was wearing. 

Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to proposition Michael Milton. Heavenly looking, general acting, royal stuck up Michael Milton. 

He had a type, and it was assholes who thought they were high and mighty with dark green eyes and thick black hair and a voice that sounded like the smoothest whiskey. Yeah, it doesn’t make a lot of sense to Gadreel Penikett either, but that’s what it was. 

“Yeah, and so is Michael Milton. And I’ve heard he doesn’t just roll over for anyone.” Samandriel peeked around the bushes before making sure that Gadreel’s shoes were shined.  

“He  _ hasn’t  _ rolled over for anyone.” The Alpha inside Gadreel purred contently with this knowledge.

“How would you know?”

“Can’t you smell him?” 

“No, dipshit. I’m a Beta, remember? Can’t smell anyone but my true mate.” Samandriel rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Gadreel forgot his younger brother was a snarky Beta. 

“His scent is. . . it’s  _ pure. _ So pure. Pure, unfiltered frankincense.” Gadreel took a deep breath.  

“That sounds. . . a bit nauseating?” Samandriel wrinkled his nose. 

“No, Samandriel, it’s  _ Heaven. _ In a man. In an Omega. In Michael Milton.”

Samandriel rolled his eyes and stood up before straightening Gadreel’s tie. He looked his older brother in the eye. “May God shine His favor upon you today,” he said solemnly. 

Gadreel rolled his eyes affectionately and ruffled Samandriel’s hair. “Thanks, Alfie,” he said. 

Samandriel smiled and sat back in the bushes. 

Gadreel walked out of the foliage and towards where Michael was sitting with his younger brother, Lucifer, and Lucifer’s mate, Dean. The two Miltons were playing chess while Dean watched on, tracing patterns on his Alpha’s thigh. 

He approache the table, heart thudding in his chest. He waited until Michael had made a calculated move that made his younger brother swear before clearing his throat nervously. 

Michael looked up and gave a slow smile at Gadreel. “Hello, Gadreel,” he said calmly. 

“Hello,” Gadreel said. Blood roared in his ears. All he could smell was frankincense, sweet frankincense. There were undercurrents of citrus and leather, but he honed in on that frankincense. That was the only scent that mattered. His mouth was dry as he said, “I have a question for you.” 

Michael arched an elegant brow, making the Alpha weak at the knees, before leaning back in his chair. “Go on,” he said, steepling his fingers under his chin speculatively. 

“I was-” Gadreel swallowed before starting again, “I was wondering if you had any intentions of taking me as a mate, Michael.” 

Lucifer grinned and elbowed his Omega excitedly. Dean gave an excited nod and made sure that Gadreel saw the discreet thumbs up.

Michael ignored his brother and brother-in-law as he stood up and walked over to Gadreel, getting into his personal space. “You know you wouldn’t be getting a meek little submissive Omega,” he said quietly. 

“With all due respect, if I had wanted one of those I would have one,” Gadreel murmured. “I want  _ you. _ I’ve always wanted you.” 

“I’m more Alpha than Omega,” Michael warned. 

Gadreel’s lips quirked into a smile. “That’s what I want. I don’t want someone who expects me to think for them. I want someone who doesn’t take shit and expects me to be better than my best.” 

Michael stepped even closer. Their chests were almost touching, and Michael’s eyes closed, nostrils flaring as he took in the heady scent of myrrh that was emitting from Gadreel. “And in the bedroom?” he whispered. 

“It’s your ass that’s getting knotted,” Gadreel murmured, blushing at his own forwardness, “I see no reason why you shouldn’t get to dictate how or when it’s happening.” 

Michael made an interested noise. “Pups?” 

“If you want. If you don’t, no skin off my nose.” Gadreel smiled. “Again, it’s your body.” 

Michael pressed himself into Gadreel. “If you don’t kiss me right now,” he murmured, “I’m going to be very upset.” 

Gadreel laughed as he cupped Michael’s face in his and kissed him sweetly, sighing as Michael responded by wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Lucifer and Dean were whooping and hollering behind them, but all Gadreel could think about was the soft, slightly chapped feel of Michael’s lips on his and how he was lucky to have Michael accept him as his mate. 

They broke the kiss after a time, skin flushed and Michael’s eyes had shifted to Omega gold, bright with mischief. Gadreel could feel his own tint Alpha red in response. 

Michael wiggled out of Gadreel’s hold and set off at a dead run. “Catch me if you can, Alpha!” he taunted. 

Gadreel growled and gave chase. 

Michael Milton leading him on a wild goose chase throughout the city was the way Gadreel Penikett knew he had chosen the perfect Omega for him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
